A Twist In Fate
by sesa12
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Miranda finds herself in a world so unlike her own. (suck at summaries, sorry)
1. prologue

**AN: So this is only a short ****prologue, the first chapter will be up within two days. Reviews are greatly appreciated, my English aren't the best so please bring any spelling or grammatical errors to my attention and I will correct them. (I only fixed a ****small error which the update) **

Miranda was sitting at the table opposite from the darkest of wizards, the most evil of men, Lord Voldemort.

She didn't want to be there and yet she knew there was nothing she could do to get away. She also knew that his playing nice would soon change, it wasn't recomendable to stand up to the darkest wizards in this century(and get caught).

A plate of food was placed in front of her and soon a glass of wine joined it. Voldemorts gaze became excruciating, as she completely ignored the food.

So without a second thought she took the glass in her hand and sipped the wine. A few seconds passed, When Miranda began to feel light headed she was certain this was it. The last thing she heard before everything went black was Voldemorts' icing laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: here it is. The next ****chapter might take a while. Pleas review, and to answer the one glorious review I got, I meant **icing, **small miss ****spelling on my part. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. **

Waking up, the first thing Miranda noticed was that she was in a forest, not expecting to wake up at all, this greatly confused her.

She decided to stand and explore the peculiar surroundings, in doing so, a great pain shot up her arm. Wait! That wasn't an arm, it was a front leg covered in black fur. This was getting more and more strange by the minute. Moreover she realized that she was chained to a tree with, what could only be described as, a metal collar. She pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

The sound of hooves moving towards her, made her stop the pulling and look up. A company of… nights?! Or that was what they looked like, anyway.

Spotting her the leader of the company, a tall man with blond hair and kind blue eyes,signaled them to a stop. He jumped of his horse, handing the reins to the only one in the company who clearly wasn't a knight, a young man with raven black hair, and started to walk up to her. Miranda on the other hand, a bit weary of these strange people, limped backwards, as far as the chain would allow.

"There, there. Do not worry, I won't harm you" the blond said, his voice was kind and his expression almost screamed trustworthy.

"Maybe you should offer her some food, sire." The young man who had taken the reins said. The knight looked over his shoulder, after a few seconds of silence he said, in an annoyed voice. "Does it look like I have anything to give, Merlin? Don't just stand there." The knight said.

'Wait! did he just say Merlin? Could this be the Merlin? No, it couldn't' Miranda thought, eyes going wide as the young man, Merlin, scrambled of the horse and quickly, but clumsily, brought over the food bag.

"Here you go, sire" he said handing over the bag.

The knight reached into the bag and pulled out some dried meat, Miranda, who had noticed she was extremely hungry, sniffed the air. The dried meat smelled absolutely delicious.

Still cautious, Miranda limped forward and carefully took the meat, eating it greedily.

A hand gently petted her head, which she squarely ignored in favour for the food.

"Percival!" The knight called and a giant of a man came up to them "Yes, sire?" he asked.

"Remove the chain from the tree, we're bringing the dog home" at this Miranda looked up from the dried meat 'Oh, thank merlin for that' was all she could think as the huge knight made his way to the tree.

"Gwaine, Elyan, make something to lay her on, she can't walk all the way back to Camelot with that leg"

"Arthur, I can't get this collar off" The huge knight said.

'What is this?! Are everyone here named after a knight of the round table?' Miranda was confused out of her mind.

First of all, she was alive which was a big choker, due to Voldemorts reputation.

Secondly, she was in a place she didn't know, the only thinkable thing to describe it as, was the past and that didn't sound so good and it didn't make sense, of what she had learned you couldn't travel this far back.

Lastly, she was a DOG! She wasn't an animagus, which only helped to make the situation even more confusing. She hadn't been transfigured, because then she wouldn't have been able to think like a human. Now laying on the temporary board, Miranda had time to think things over. What was she going to say when or if she ever became human again? Would she ever come home?

The sun had just begun to set when Camelot came in to view, it was a magnificent castle but no where near Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter,and again it might take some time ****before the next chapter is posted. Review please!**

"I do not treat animals" the old man said "it is not what my work entail"

"Please Gaius, I beg you, you are the only one I trust with this" Arthur practically begged the old man, there were a moment of silence before the old man answered.

"Fine, but don't expect me to tend to every animal you bring me, My Lord"

"thank you, Gaius." Arthur said earnestly. "And could you see if there is any way to remove the collar, all our attempts have been fruitless" He then added before leaving the room, not giving Gaius a chance to answer.

After cleaning and binding the black dogs wound and looking closer at the collar, it was made of iron and had a green jewel embedded at the top, Gaius called for Merlin.

"Yes, Gaius?" Merlin said as he entered. "I'm afraid we need magic to remove the collar" at this Merlin al but ran to his chambers to get the book of magic hidden there.

"Merlin?"

"yes?"

"Don't get caught"

* * *

Merlins progress was slow, two weeks had passed and he was yet to succeed. Of course being called away from the book by Arthur time and time again could have something to do with it.

Arthur had come to name Miranda, or the dog, Shadow. Merlin thought it was a ridiculous name and was unknowingly supported by Miranda.

As Miranda lay by the edge of the training field watching the knights train, it hit her, Merlin would soon figure out a way to remove the collar and she had no doubt that when that happened, she would become human again.

What would she say? Would she have her wand? But most importantly should she tell the truth? No, no she wouldn't, that meant she needed to concoct a believable story.

'lets get to work'


	4. AN

**I have completely lost this story, it has flown out of my mind. So it's now up for adoption.**

**I've put up a pull on my profile, so please go and vote. (don't know which idea to go with)**

**And so sorry to those of you who hoped for a new chapter, PM me if you want to adopt this story.**


End file.
